This invention relates to an engine cooling system for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved system for directing cool air to the air induction system of a motorcycle engine.
The compactness of motorcycles is well known. Because of their extremely compact nature, there are a number of problems to be overcome in designing a successful motorcycle. One of the main problems is designing the engine mounting and air flow system in such a way as to insure that a good supply of clean cool fresh air is provided to the engine induction system. Recently, it has been the practice to position the carburetors or induction system for the engine to the rear of the engine so that the air cleaners and air inlet devices are positioned in the area of the rider's seat so that they will be protected from the intrusion of foreign matter. However, such a location makes it difficult to provide an adequate supply of cool air to the engine induction system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle engine cooling system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle arrangement for permitting a rearwardly positioned air inlet and yet insuring adequate air supply to the engine.
It is another object of this invention to design the motorcycle frame and associated components so that they act as a ram air inlet device for the engine induction system.